The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Song do meu amado Casal Potter.


_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_Sei tudo sobre_

_Sim, sobre a sua reputação_

_E agora está destinado a ser o destruidor de corações da situação_

_Mas eu não posso ajudar se estou incapaz_

_Toda a vez que estou aonde você está_

Ninguém precisava contar a ela. Ela, como monitora, sabia melhor que ninguém que tipo de pessoa ele era. Um bagunceiro, um demente, um safado que adorava enganar todas as menininhas inocentes que apareciam na sua frente, mas ela também era quem melhor sabia que ele não era uma pessoa desse tipo cem por cento do tempo.

James Potter já havia sido um destruidor de corações. Hoje ele não saia mais com uma menina por dia. E dizia que era por causa dela, Lily Evans. Será que ela devia acreditar? Bem, analisando friamente... Não devia mesmo. Mas algo dentro dela queria muito acreditar que o sem vergonha do Potter mudara, e mudara por ela.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Você chega e a minha força sai pela porta_

_Diz meu nome e eu não consigo mais lutar_

_Oh eu sei, eu deveria ir_

_Mas eu preciso do seu toque demais_

Ela já nem conseguia mais agüentar tanta paixão reprimida. Sabia que as pessoas esperavam que ela, como uma boa e exemplar aluna, não se misturasse a alguém do tipo do Potter, mas em algum momento ela perdera o controle desse departamento do seu coração.

Agora era só vê-lo entrando na sala de aula que seus joelhos tremiam, ou então ele sorria e fazia ela se derreter em questão de segundos. Até quando ele a cercava nos corredores desertos ela se sentia feliz. Porque ela ansiava pelos beijos do maroto, como se precisasse deles para respirar.

Ela estava pensando nessas coisas sem sentido quando devia estar fazendo sua ronda noturna. Talvez precisasse de férias. Ou de um banho frio.

De repente foi puxada bruscamente para dentro de uma sala vazia e só não gritou porque não teve tempo, já que mal ela se sentiu encostada em uma parede uma boca colou na sua.

Ela até poderia ter tentado empurrar o abusado que fazia isso, se ela sentisse vontade disso. Ela sabia muito bem quem era essa pessoa que a beijava nesse momento. Nenhuma outra boca se encaixava tão bem assim a sua, nenhum outro lábio fazia seu sangue ferver só de encostar nos seus e nenhum outro homem tinha o cheiro que ele tinha.

Ela sabia muito bem que quem a beijava nesse momento era James e por isso mesmo tratou de ficar ali bem quietinha aproveitando o beijo maravilhoso que recebia agora.

James viu que Lily não estava reagindo de forma negativa ao seu beijo, pelo contrario ela estava bem receptiva. Alias isso era algo que ele vinha reparando ultimamente. Ela não resistia mais aos beijos que ele roubava e ainda correspondia. Decidiu soltar as mãos da garota que ele prendia, passando a segurá-la pela cintura, enquanto ainda a prensava contra a parede. Sentiu ela envolver seu pescoço em um abraço. Louco pela ruiva como era, ele aproveitou o momento loucura dela para pedir para aprofundar o beijo e se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao ver que ela não negou.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Amando você,é algo que eu realmente não deveria fazer_

_Eu não deveria gastar o meu tempo com você, sim_

_Eu deveria tentar ser forte_

_Mas querido você é o tipo certo do errado_

_Sim querido, você é o tipo certo do errado_

Não sabia porque os outros queriam mantê-la longe dele. Não tinha como duas pessoas que se encaixavam tão bem ficarem longe uma da outra. Ela perdia a noção de tudo nos braços dele, era capaz de esquecer até o próprio nome. E ela sabia que era uma perda de tempo. Uma perda de tempo porque ele nunca ia querer mais do que brincar com ela.

Sentiu ele aprofundar o beijo, mas não opôs resistência. Não tinha a que resistir. Ela queria muito. Sentiu a língua dele tocar a sua e as mãos brincarem em sua cintura. Queria falar, tinha que falar que o amava muito.

De repente a porta da sala abriu-se e por ela entrou a professora de poções Elizabeth Thor, a professora que Lily mais admirava. Ela olhou para os dois com um olhar severo.

-Não tem vergonha na cara, senhor Potter? Agarrando uma menina dessa maneira? –ela olhou para Lily –Você está bem, senhorita Evans?

Lily apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se retirou da sala sem nem olhar para trás.

A professora Thor era a pessoa que mais recomendava que ela mantivesse distancia de James e também era o maior modelo para a ruiva...

-Fique longe da senhorita Evans, Potter. Ela é boa demais para você. – a professora falou com um certo desprezo.

-Pode deixar. –James falou irônico encostando-se na parede.

_It might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way when I'm in your arms_

_Pode ser um erro_

_Um erro que eu estou cometendo_

_Mas o que você está dando estou feliz por tê-lo_

_Porque ninguém nunca me fez sentir_

_Do jeito que eu me sinto quando estou nos seus braços_

Era uma confusão bem desagradável para uma pessoa como ela. Odiava não ter certeza das coisas, gostava de ser sempre racional. Mas não tinha como ser racional quando o assunto era James Potter. Ela queria fazer jus a sua porção grifinória e ser corajosa o bastante para falar que queria ficar com ele e pronto. Mas eram tantas duvidas, tantos medos e era tão confortável se fingir de vitima... Não era?

Era até um tanto egoísta da parte dela, mas fazer o que né? Até que ela se sentia feliz em ter James às vezes mesmo que fosse por alguns apenas.

-Podemos conversar, senhorita Evans? –ela ouviu a voz da professora Thor chamando e então acordou de seus devaneios.

-Claro, professora. –ela respondeu ainda tentando se lembrar do que deveria estar fazendo em vez de pensar em James.

_They say your somethin I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on_

_When the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_Eles dizem que você é algo que eu deveria ficar sem_

_Eles não sabem o que acontece quando as luzes se apagam_

_Não há maneira de explicar_

_Todo o prazer é digno da dor_

Lily estava na biblioteca agora, num horário bem calmo. Olhou em volta e viu que poucas pessoas estavam por ali ainda. A professora se sentou de frente para Lily e analisou-a longamente, antes de tomar um fôlego e começar a falar.

-Lily, esse é seu ultimo ano aqui e você é uma aluna que pode ter um futuro brilhante. Alias você certamente terá um futuro brilhante, mas para isso precisa se afastar de distrações desnecessárias. –ela falou muito séria.

Tinha começado. Lily conhecia esse papo. Sempre começava com elogios e terminava com um "esqueça o Potter".

-Lily, por seu próprio bem e pela segurança do seu futuro, fique longe desse Potter. Ele pode ser um ídolo para a escola inteira, mas só quem não quer não vê que ele é um delinqüente...

E mais e mais daquela conversa sem sentido que se arrastava por horas. É que ninguém via o que só ela sentia: a paixão, o desejo, a vida fluindo dos lábios dele para os seus.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do_

_I shoul__dn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Amando você,é algo que eu realmente não deveria fazer_

_Eu não deveria gastar o meu tempo com você, sim_

_Eu deveria tentar ser forte_

_Mais querido você é o tipo certo do errado_

_Sim querido, você é o tipo certo do errado_

As amigas também não ajudavam muito. Algumas eram apaixonadas pelos famigerados marotos e outras achavam o quarteto totalmente ridículo. Apesar de que... A escolha não devia ser dela? Então por que era tão difícil escolher logo quem ela tanto queria? Porque ela estaria pela primeira vez desagradando às pessoas ao seu redor. E Lily Evans era do tipo que gostava de ser aplaudida por cada uma de suas bem tomadas decisões. Era um pouco difícil para ela aceitar o fato de que seguindo seu coração ela também estaria fazendo algo que desagradaria a varias pessoas que ela gostava muito. E ela não sabia se estava pronta para tanto.

Olhou no relógio e viu que tinha que se apressar. Jamais chegaria a tempo a suas aulas de Runas Antigas se continuasse viajando por ai ao invés de prestar atenção aos horários.

O corredor estava apinhado de alunos e ela teve que tomar muito cuidado para não trombar com ninguém. Viu vindo de encontro a ela os marotos, James e seus amigos, como sempre rindo, bagunçando. Como um garoto como ele podia sentir o mínimo interesse por ela? Certinha, monitora, cdf? Era uma coisa que não entrava na cabeça dela. Passou por eles crente de que James sequer notara sua existência. Porem...

-Você sabe que eu te amo de verdade né? –ouviu a voz de James gritar a suas costas e parou de repente. Pra quem ele teria dito aquilo?

Virou-se e encontrou James olhando firme para ela e todos os alunos também. Olhou em volta como se esperasse encontrar mais alguém ali alem dela mesma. Vendo que realmente era a única ali olhou confusa para James que apenas sorriu para ela aquele sorriso maravilhoso.

-É, eu sei. –respondeu simplesmente e voltou a correr em direção a sua aula. Não ficaria para ver a cara dele.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_Eu deveria tentar correr mas eu apenas não consigo fazê-lo_

_Porque toda a vez que eu fujo, é para você que eu corro_

_Não consigo fazer o que você faz comigo,_

_Eu não me importo se sou muito profunda yeah_

Agora isso chegava a ficar absolutamente ridículo. Um pouquinho de coragem. Custava alguém la em cima mandar isso pra ela, por favor?

Andava desanimada pelos corredores fazendo sua ronda. Ah, não queria saber disso. Virou alguns corredores e entrou em uma sala. Precisava ficar sozinha.

-Lily?

Olhou na direção em que ouvira seu nome ser chamado e quase amaldiçoou todos os poderes divinos. Ela pedira coragem não encontrar com ele em uma sala vazia a essa hora da noite.

-Potter, o que você faz aqui a essa hora? –perguntou tentando se manter calma.

Ele estava sentado em cima da mesa do professor e olhava para ela de maneira curiosa.

-Só estava pensando em coisas que eu queria te falar... –ele falou, meio que para ele mesmo –E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu só... –ela parou de falar, não havia uma resposta muito exata para o que ela estava fazendo ali.

-Você sabe... –ele falou de repente –que essa é a mesma sala onde a gente se beijou da ultima vez?

Lily olhou em volta e quase riu. Isso era piada né? Com tantas salas desertas em Hogwarts como ela fora parar logo naquela? Era um ímã, uma magia?

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now __it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_Sei tudo sobre_

_Sim, sobre a sua reputação_

_E agora está destinado a ser o destruidor de corações_

_da situação_

_Mas eu não posso ajudar se estou incapaz_

_Toda a vez que estou aonde você está_

-A professora Thor me mandou ficar longe de você. –ela falou de repente e sem saber o porquê.

-E desde quando ela manda em você? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Eu a admiro muito.

-Eu também. Ela é um exemplo para muitas pessoas, mas isso não dá a ela o direito de me mandar ficar longe de você. –ele falou calmo.

-E por que você não quer ficar longe de mim? –ela perguntou, sem acreditar na própria coragem.

Ele desceu da mesa e andou na direção dela. Ficou frente a frente com aqueles olhos verdes tão lindos, então suspirou.

-Você diz que sabe, mas não sabe de nada. –ele falou calmo –Você ainda não entendeu realmente que eu sinto por você. Você acha que sabe, mas não sabe.

Lily olhava para ele em choque. Não sabia o que responder. Diante do silencio da ruiva ele resolveu continuar.

-Eu sei o que eu sinto. E sei o que quero. Eu quero você. Mas você... Você não consegue escolher entre eu e a sua reputação. –ele falou tocando de leve o rosto dela –Eu já joguei a minha fora por você. Você sabe disso.

É, ela sabia sim... Não azarava mais ninguém, não "pegava" mais ninguém, não se exibia mais...

-Eu te espero a vida toda se for preciso, Lily, mas você tem que ficar comigo. –ele falou agora segurando carinhosamente o rosto dela entre as mãos –Porque você é minha, assim como eu sou seu. –ele falou encostando sua testa a dela.

Lily não conseguia falar. Era como se seus lábios estivessem colados e ela não conseguisse abrir a boca e pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Queria falar tudo agora, mas não conseguiu falar nada a não ser...

-Amanhã, eu juro. –ela murmurou e soltando-se de James saiu da sala o mais rápido que pôde.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Você chega e a minha força sai pela porta_

_Diz meu nome e eu não consigo mais lutar_

_Oh eu sei, eu deveria ir_

_Mas eu preciso do seu toque demais_

Ok, o que ela tinha feito mesmo? ESTAVA LOUCA? Como ficara de dar uma resposta desse peso para James em menos de vinte e quatro horas? Tinha enlouquecido? Só podia. Finalmente a quantidade de tarefas subira pra cabeça e ela surtara de vez. Não conseguira em meses se decidir a falar o que sentia e agora tinha que decidir até o dia seguinte? Que Merlin lhe desse forças...

Mas uma coisa era certa: James merecia isso dela. Merecia uma resposta, um atitude corajosa, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Para variar um pouco perdera a noção do tempo na biblioteca e ia chegar atrasada para o almoço... Tinha que começar a prestar mais atenção no relógio, ou talvez na vida mesmo...

Parou de andar ao chegar a porta do Salão Principal. James estava ali de pé, conversando com o capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Estava lindo como sempre, leve como sempre. Ele conseguia parecer sempre tão tranqüilo. Lily chegava a invejar isso...

Como se sentisse que estava sendo observado, James olhou para a porta do Salão e viu Lily ali parada, olhando para ele. O que ela estaria pensando?

Então era isso. Não tinha dúvidas quanto ao que sentia por ele. Agora era se jogar de cabeça e rezar para não cair. Sorriu para ele e começou a caminhar em sua direção.

Parecia que todo o salão parara para ver a cena. James até se esquecera de que falava com o outro garoto. Viu Lily vindo em sua direção com aquele lindo sorriso e também começou a caminhar na direção dela.

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be_

_strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of_

_wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Amando você, realmente é algo que eu não deveria fazer_

_yeah-hey_

_Não deveria querer gastar o meu tempo com você, sim_

_Bem eu deveria tentar ser forte, eu deveria tentar ser_

_forte_

_Mas querido você é tipo certo do errado (tipo certo do_

_errado)_

_Querido, você é o tipo certo do errado_

_Querido, você é o tipo certo do errado_

Ela caminhava com passos firmes e decididos em direção a James. Parecia que aquele corredor de mesas não acabava nunca e isso só aumentava sua ansiedade. Aumentou o passo. Quando ela e James se aproximaram o bastante um reflexo automático fez os dois se abraçarem e se beijarem. Ali, diante de todos. James abraçou Lily pela cintura e levantou-a, tirando seus pés do chão. E isso só fez com que ela se abraçasse ainda mais a ele.

Era o que ela queria. As palavras não sairiam com facilidade, mas sabia que alguns gestos falavam mais alto que mil palavras berradas.

De repente o salão rompeu em palmas, que foram puxadas pelos amigos de James. E la estava mais uma atitude de Lily aplaudida pela multidão.

James ainda olhou para a mesa dos professores e procurou a professora Thor. Deu uma piscadela marota para ela, que sorriu resignada. Aquele menino não prestava mesmo...

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

_Sim querido, você é o tipo certo do errado._


End file.
